Warmth In The Cold Showers
by Takari97
Summary: Devastated Takeru Takaishi ran out into the rain after Hikari's and his parents disapprove of them being together. What happens next? OneShot


A/N: My first Takari FanFiction. I decided to make it a one shot, story itself barely hitting a thousand word. Anyways, I'll skip the rant so you can start reading!

Disclaimer: Takari97 does not own Digimon or any of its existing character, except for the story.

* * *

Warmth In The Cold Shower

The 16 year old blonde ran out of his apartment after wearing his green jacket, that drop of tear fell off his eyes on his way out. It was icy cold. The storm was raging, raindrops brutally pelted on the young man. Feeling of the freezing atmosphere was incomparable to how frozen his heart felt. He stood in the rain, looking straight at the raging storm with his ocean blue eyes. Bright yellow streams of lightning whipped the black cloud-covered sky followed by the earthshaking roar of the thunder.

"Why?! Just why?! Why has it got to be so difficult? Someone answer me!" shouted Takeru.

One minute under the rain felt like an hour. The raindrops felt heavier, sharper and more ruthless. Takeru was drenched from top to bottom. His face was wet, covered in raindrops. Takeru slowly lowered his head as he closed his eyes in sadness, another teardrop fell from his eye and landed onto the puddle of rainwater. That drop of tear disappeared into the puddle, just like how hope disappeared from his heart. In defeat, he stood still and looks straight into the lamppost with his half opened dreamy eyes. It was the only source of light after the lightning subsided.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be…" thought Takeru softly in his mind.

Takeru's eyes slowly shut themselves and just then he saw himself and the girl of his dream laughing happily together in the light of the lamppost. It was just his imagination. It was just like a mirage, something that he wanted so badly that he could give everything else up for that to happen. In the icy cold rain, he stretched his hand hoping to grab hold of that non-existing scene in front of him. Just a few centimeters away, that image faded and Takeru realized that it was just his own wishful thinking. His armed hanged in the air briefly just before he dropped it to his side.

"Hikari-chan, why has it got to be us? Why can't we be with each other?" thought Takeru in defeat.

This time, his eyes shuts completely, it felt like it was over for Takeru. His whole body slowly turned numb, the coldness of the devastating weather no longer matter. Takeru had given up. He knew that he is going to collapse soon with his eyes closed in the ruthless weather conditions. Takeru felt it, he was falling, but at that moment something brought him back. It was warm, just like a small lighted match. Takeru felt two arms embracing him around his waist from his back.

"Takeru-kun…" whispered a familiar voice.

"Hikari-chan, why did you come after me…?" said Takeru without even turning back to look at Hikari.

Hearing that, Hikari embraced Takeru even tighter and rested her head on his back. Now, both of them are drenched but Takeru no longer felt the slightest bit of coldness, it was just warmth, pure warmth even in the freezing cold showers.

"Takeru-kun, you don't have to be like this…" whispered Hikari once again.

Takeru tugged at Hikari and turned around to face her. He was hurt, so was she. The pain that he felt was not what happened to him, but instead, to both of them. It pains him to see Hikari in this state. Even then, she is still standing by him under the unyielding and unfeeling storm.

"Hikari-chan, what should I do? Our parents don't want us to be together, but I don't want to be without you!" cried Takeru.

"Takeru-kun, I don't want to leave you too…" replied Hikari as her pair of scarlet red eyes met his ocean blue ones.

"I don't want this Hikari-chan, why do we have to be separated?" questioned Takeru sadly.

"Takeru, what they say doesn't matter! We can just be what we want to be!" replied Hikari giving Takeru the reassuring look.

That statement by itself warms Takeru's heart. It was frozen dead before then, now it is revived and filled with the tiniest bit of hope. Those pair of determined yet sad looking eyes of Hikari struck Takeru as he brought her closer and hug her as tightly as he could.

"Is there really hope Hikari-chan? We can't go against our parents…" asked Takeru yet again.

The storm continued to rage, the wind felt much stronger now. The blistering cold kept the two embracing each other. Hikari slowly pulled away from the hug and look straight at the Takeru that was down and out. When their eyes met once again, Takeru unconsciously picked up Hikari's hands with his own and held it tight.

"Takeru-kun, you are the hope. As long as you don't give up, there is still hope…" said Hikari while maintaining eye contact with Takeru. "And, I-I… love you Takeru-kun…"

"I love you too Hikari-chan…" claimed Takeru as naturally as he could. "I r-really do…"

The rain was getting lighter and the wind, gentler.

"*Achoo* I think I- *Achoo* I think I caught a cold Takeru-kun…" said Hikari as she closed her eyes.

Takeru took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hikari as he carried her on his back to a nearby sheltered corridor where there is a long wooden bench. He sat down and left Hikari lying down with her head on his lap.

"Why were you so silly to chase me out into the rain?" asked Takeru.

"Becau- *Achoo* because you are my hope…" whispered Hikari as she opened her eyes slightly and looked at Takeru.

Takeru just gave her the worried look and kept silent, not knowing how to reply to that. The rain stopped and the storm had fully subsided. The clouds slowly cleared the skies and the light of the sun resurfaced to the ground and shone brightly.

"The light…" whispered Takeru as he looked at the sun.

"That's me Takeru-kun, I am your light." said Hikari.

Takeru lowered his head to look at Hikari who was still lying on his lap. Both of them then smiled at each other.

The warmth of love is so strong and reassuring, regardless the weather, temperature or the environment, it will find its way to the heart.

"_But most of all, you had listened to me. You've given me so much warmth, affection and love that I'll never forget." _– Takeru Takaishi

* * *

A/N: Can't believe this small piece of work took me 4 hours to plan and type out. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a writer. Anyways, sorry for any grammatical errors, I've vetted it once... but I'm a human so I can still make mistakes. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel like it!


End file.
